1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine with which a wager for insurance pay can be placed and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a facility where gaming machines such as slot machines are installed, a player can play a game by placing a wager (coins etc.) on the gaming machine. (For example, a gaming machine such as slot machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,459, 6,695,697, U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003/0069073, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1192975, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,483, 5,611,730, 5,639,088, 6,257,981, 6,234,896, 6,001,016, 6,273,820 6,224,482, 4,669,731, 6,244,957, 5,910,048, 5,695,402 6,003,013, 4,283,709, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 0631798, German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 4137010, Great Britain Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2326830, German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3712841, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,638, 6,089,980, 5,280,909, 5,702,303, 6,270,409, 5,770,533, 5,836,817, 6,932,704, 6,932,707, 4,837,728, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1302914, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,459, 5,564,700, PCT Laid-Open Application No. 03/083795, German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3242890, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 0840264, German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10049444, PCT Laid-Open Application No. 04/095383, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1544811, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1477947, and European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1351180.)
With a slot machine, for example, each time the player places a wager and presses a start switch, a unit game is executed for scrolling and rearranging symbols at respective areas on a display. Then, when the combination of the stopped symbols turns out to be a predefined winning combination, a payout is provided to the player according to the winning combination.
Furthermore, a jackpot payout may be also provided. In other words, a portion of the wager is accumulated for the jackpot in the slot machine. Then, whether or not to provide a payout of the jackpot is determined at a predefined timing, and the accumulated credits for the jackpot are provided to the player when it is determined to provide the payout.